1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method of assembling a multi-piece ceremonial sculpture and to a multi-piece ceremonial sculpture. More specifically, the present invention is a method of assembling a three-dimensional heart-shaped sculpture, that once assembled establishes a symbol of unity during a wedding or union ceremony.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various ceremonial rituals such as candles and other devices are commonly used to commemorate weddings, unions, or other various types of ceremonies. During a ceremony, two people in unison commence some sort of action such as lighting a candle, or filling a bottle with sand in order to show their union.
Current existing art also includes the assembly of a cross-like sculpture during a ceremony to celebrate a union for example, see Applicant's Method of Assembling a Multi-Piece Sculpture (U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,344). However, the assembly of a heart shaped sculpture represents two hearts of two different people coming together to form one heart in unison. Such an assembly is desired in the art and advantageous over the prior designs and commemorative rituals due to its unique nature and symbolism.